


The boy with the lip piercing

by CaptainLydiaHarkness



Series: The boy with the lip piercing [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Dominant Castiel, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Dean, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, semi-happy ending, smut series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLydiaHarkness/pseuds/CaptainLydiaHarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Dean's fantasies suddenly come to life when he ends up sitting next to a punk kid that he's never seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy with the lip piercing

**Author's Note:**

> This is... It's... It's porn, okay? It's dirty high school porn. Enjoy.

The boy with the lip piercing looked nervous as he walked over on those skinny legs in tight black skinny jeans. He must be new because Dean certainly didn't recognize him. 

Dean eyed the boy as he searched for any seat other than the one beside Dean, but there were none. Dean snorted as the kid sat down, looking flustered. He continued to watch him with mild curiosity as he twirled his pencil around on his desk absentmindedly. Cas looked over at him and then looked down quickly. He looked the other way. "He's looking at me..." He mumbled, smirking a little. 

Dean raised an eyebrow at the kid's behavior, smiling to himself and leaning back in his chair casually as Cas ran a hand through his hair and pulled at his lip run with his tongue. Dean kept his eyes on the boy, taking in the piercings all over his face and up his ears and wondered if he had piercings in other places. 

Cas noticed Dean's green eyes on him and stared back, licking his lips as they had sex with their eyes. Dean jumped a little when the bell rang and the teacher started talking very loudly. Cas smirked a little when Dean jumped, like he had won or something. Dean tore his eyes away from the other boy and turned the to the front of the class. Cas kept giving him long sideways glances though and he found it very hard to stay concentrated. Eventually Dean gave up, laying his pen down on the desk and meeting those wild blue eyes surrounded by dark eyeliner. Dean winked, flashing him a smile making Cas' eyes widen as he smirked back. He licked his lips, putting his tongue through the lip ring and pulling on it. Dean bit his lip, his eyes trained on that teasing tongue and letting his mind wander. 

Cas grabbed a sticky note and wrote his name and number on it. When the bell rang for the next class he stood up and stuck it to his desk before stepping away and quickly existing the classroom, hoping Dean would take the bait. Dean eyed the note curiously as he stood up, smiling when he realized what it was. He picked it up and stuffed into his back pocket, running out of the room after the boy. 

Cas was waiting for him in the hallway, smiling like he'd just won the jackpot. "You got a name, green eyes?" He said in a deep voice that made Dean want to melt. 

Dean smiled, his ears turning slightly pink at the comment about his eyes. "Dean. What about you, sexy?" He purred, matching the punk boy's tone. 

"Call me Cas." Castiel told him, biting his lip as Dean leaned against the lockers beside him. Cas turned to face him. 

"Okay, Cas." He beamed, looking down at Cas' face - noting that Castiel was a few inches shorter than he was - and more specifically his lips. He wanted to lean forward and press their lips together, wanted to know what he tasted like... what that piercing felt like against his lips as they kissed.

Cas smirked and pulled at it with his tongue. "You want to get out of here?"  

Dean nodded, smirking a little himself. "Fuck yeah." 

Cas grinned, taking Dean's hand and pulling him outside. Once they were outside the school and switch seemed to flip in Castiel and he pinned Dean roughly against a tree, kissing him harshly. Dean moaned into the kiss, a little sad when Cas pulled away.

"I saw you looking at my ring." He purred. 

Dean nodded. "It's hot." He told the other boy, his eyes flicking down to the piercing at he spoke. "It's really hot. Especially when you do that thing with your tongue..."

Cas pulled at it with his tongue, smirking. "Like that?" 

Dean nodded again, whimpering a bit as his already half-hard cock twitched with excitement. 

Cas pulled him to his car, pushing him into the back and closing the door as he climbed in after him. He climbed on top of Dean, their boners rubbing together as they kissed, Cas licking at Dean's bottom lip, asking for entrance. 

Dean opened his mouth to Castiel immediately, a little overwhelmed by suddenly being shoved into the guy's car. He went with it thought, grinding his hips up against the other teen's and moaning into his mouth. Cas moaned back, moving down from Dean's lips down to his neck and Dean bared his neck to the other boy, whimpering desperately.  Cas unbuttoned Dean's pants, slipping his hand inside and running his fingers over Dean's erection. Dean moaned loudly at the touch, his cock throbbing for release. Cas smirked, yanking Dean's pants and underwear down and licking up the underside of Dean's dick causing him to buck his hips up. "Mmm- fuck..." He whimpered. Cas smiled a little at his reaction, circling his tongue around the head of Dean's penis, grazing his teeth across the tip gently. "God, you're so good at that." Dean praised. Cas winked at him, bobbing his head and taking all of Dean into his mouth with one swallow and causing Dean to let out a long, "Fuuuuck..." as his hips bucked uncontrollably. 

Cas pulled back, grinning as he held Dean's hips down. "Patience." He said softly as he began to lick Dean's inner thighs, working his way back up to Dean's lips. 

"I'm not... good at being patient." He panted, watching Cas lick up his body, transfixed by that tongue. 

Castiel kissed Dean's pink lips, moaning a little into the kiss. "I could be here all day." He whispered, his voice hoarse as he kissed along Dean's jawline, starting to pump his dick slowly. He rubbed his thumb over the head, going in circles and pulling dirty little whimpers out of the man under him. Cas unbuttoned his own pants, stroking both Dean and himself at the same time. 

Dean sucked in a breath as he watched Cas jerk himself off. "Fuck, that's hot." He whispered, gripping Cas' shoulder and pulling him close to kiss those lips again. "Mmm... Cas.." He moaned as Castiel sucked on Dean's bottom lip. Cas pulled Dean's jeans down to his ankles, positioning himself between the other boy's legs. He looked to Dean who bit his lip, nodding. "Yes." He said hoarsely.

Cas used his spit to lube up his cock before pressing into Dean with little preparation. He pushed into him only about half way, moaning loudly. "Fuuck, Dean! God, you're so fucking tight...!" Dean let out a long hiss of pain as Cas pushed the rest of the way in, taking deep breathes and trying to adjust to the feeling. It hurt so much, but he had to admit he loved the feeling of being full to bursting with Cas' cock. 

"F-fuck, Cas." He moaned. 

Cas bit his lip, waiting for Dean to adjust to his size. "You like my throbbing cock inside you? Inside your tight little ass?" He purred.  

"Yes. I love it..." Dean whimpered, shifting and squirming under him, wanting Cas to move. "Feels so good. You're so fucking big, baby..." Cas started thrusting into Dean and hitting his prostate hard causing Dean to scream in pleasure, tossing his head back and gripping at Cas' shoulder to brace himself as the other boy pounded his ass. "Fuck yes! Fuck me so hard...!" He begged. Cas thrust harder, slamming into his sweet spot. "Yes! Cas-Cas! Fuck...!" He yelled. 

Cas moved his hand to Dean's cock, stroking him as he thrust. "Dean-! I'm clooose!" 

Dean nodded, feeling his own orgasm building quickly in his gut, precum seeping from his hard on. "F-fuck me too." He moaned, thrusting his hips down onto Cas' dick. Cas thrust one more time before he started shooting hot cum into Dean, crying out in ecstasy. Dean's whole body shuddered as he felt Cas unload inside him, his cock pulsing in Dean's ass and he nearly screamed with pleasure as he came too, blowing his load all over his stomach. Cas sat there for a moment, breathing heavily, before he pulled out and started to lick the warm cum off of Dean, smiling as he trailed his tongue over the heated skin. 

"I guess freckles can get it on." Cas said teasingly, coming back up to silence Dean's retort with a kiss. 

 

To be continued. 

**Author's Note:**

> That was part one of my three-part smut series. Leave a comment letting me know what you think.


End file.
